Quand le danger guette à chaque instant
by sakura888
Summary: La famille de Sakura a été assasinée il y a deux mois ! Elle et l'inspecteur chargé de sa protection, fuyent à Hongkong en espérant échapper au meurtrier... Sakura pourratelle recommencé une nouvelle vie ? Pour le savoir, allez lire !
1. Chapter 1 : Une nouvelle vie commence

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie commence

Par un matin ensoleillé de Hong Kong, une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un rêve qu'elle faisait depuis des semaines.  
Jeune fille: Encore et toujours ce rêve qui me hantent depuis 2 mois. Quand est-ce que j'arrêterai de le faire ?  
Elle songea encore quelques minutes lorsqu'une voix l'appela.  
Voix: Sakura, ton petit déjeûner est prêt !  
Sakura: J'arrive !  
Elle se leva de son lit, mit l'uniforme de sa nouvelle école (une jupe bleue-marine flottante avec un chemisier blanc), se tressa sa longue chevelure châtain-roux et descendit doucement en bas. Elle arriva à la cuisine et se retrouva face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.  
Homme: Installes-toi et dépêches-toi ! Ce serait bête d'arriver en retard pour ton premier jour d'école !  
Sakura: Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école M. Yoshida.  
M. Yoshida: Ecoute, je sais que pour toi, cela va être difficile mais il faut que tu retrouves une vie normale. Il est hors de question que je te laisse te morfondre sur ton passé et encore une chose, appelle-moi Yuki !  
Sakura: Oui, Yuki.  
Yuki: Soit un peu plus souriante ! Tu es plus jolie lorsque tu souris ! Pense un peu à ta famille, ils sont malheureux au ciel si tu es triste.  
Sakura(en pleures): Je sais mais c'est tellement dur. Je me sens si seule depuis leur assassinat il y a deux mois. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse !  
Yuki: Allons, ne dis pas de sottise. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois que nous nous sommes vus ? Ta famille sera toujours dans ton coeur tant que tu penseras à eux. Aussi, je t'ai promis que je retrouverai le meurtrier en terminant par : Parole du meilleur policier au monde !. Maintenant, sèches tes larmes et file au lycée Tenshi. Sakura(souriante): Oui, tu as raison.  
Yuki: Tu vois !  
Sakura se dépêcha donc de filer au lycée. Arrivée là-bas, elle se rendit au bureau du directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci l'emmena vers sa nouvelle classe. Il toqua, rentra avec elle et discuta avec le professeur. Pendant ce temps, les élèves (surtout les garçons !) toisaient la jeune japonaise du regard en murmurant.  
Gars1: Cette fille, c'est une bombe !  
Gars2: Plus jolie qu'elle, je meurs !  
Et d'autres choses comme ça. Il faut dire que Sakura était très jolie : Une silhouette parfaite, des cheveux châtains-roux lui arrivant au niveau de la taille et des yeux émeraudes la rendaient très séduisante. Lorsque le directeur partit, le professeur prit la parole.  
Prof: Bien, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Mademoiselle, présentez-vous !  
D'une voix cristalline, elle se présenta.  
Sakura: Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, j'ai 16 ans et je viens de Tomoéda au Japon.  
Elèves: Enchantés de faire ta connaissance.  
Prof: Bien, tu vas aller t'asseoir à côté de... Ah, à côté de Tomoyo Daidoji.  
La jeune fille du nom de Tomoyo leva sa main et notre japonaise prit immédiatement place à côté d'elle. Le cours passa et l'heure du déjeûner arriva. Tomoyo se tourna alors vers Sakura.  
Tomoyo: Veux-tu venir déjeûner avec moi et mes amis ? Comme ça, je te ferai visiter notre école.  
Sakura: Heu... (puis, voyant l'air insistant de la jeune fille) D'accord !  
Tomoyo lui fit visiter l'école tout en discutant puis l'emmena près des cerisiers où 2 garçons attendaient tranquillement. Tomoyo fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre et elles se dirigèrent vers les 2 garçons. Le premier avait les yeux bleus-nuits et les cheveux foncés. Le deuxième avait les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux chocolats-noisettes. Le premier avait un regard amical et bienveillant tandis que le second semblait froid et distant avec son regard neutre.  
Tomoyo: Eriol, Syaoran ! Désolée pour le retard !  
Le garçon au regard amical lui sourit et répondit.  
Eriol: Ce n'est pas grave Tomoyo ! Dis-moi, qui est cette charmante jeune fille qui se trouve derrière toi ?  
Tomoyo: Je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto. Elle nous vient de Tomoéda au Japon. Sakura, je te présente Eriol et Syaoran ; mes meilleurs amis !  
Sakura(de sa voix cristalline et de son regard neutre): Enchantée de faire votre connaissance !  
Eriol(avec un grand sourire): Moi de même !  
Syaoran(avec son habituel regard): 'Lut.  
Tomoyo: Bon, et si nous déjeunions ?  
Eriol et Syaoran: Pour une fois qu'elle a une bonne idée !  
Tomoyo(furieuse): Hey !  
Sakura(goutte manga derrière la tête): ...  
Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et s'installèrent en dessous du cerisier. Tomoyo fulmina quelques pensées noires, s'installa, bientôt suivie par Sakura. Ils sortirent leurs déjeûners à part Sakura qui sortit un livre et se mit à le lire (logique -).  
Eriol: Sakura, tu ne manges pas ?  
Sakura(froide): Je n'ai pas très faim.  
Eriol, Tomoyo et Syaoran??????????????????????????????  
Les 3 amis se regardèrent. Quelque chose clochait chez elle, mais quoi ? Dès qu'ils l'avaient vues, chacun avait pu remarquer qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et qu'elle devait sans doute avoir un passé douloureux. Soudain, Tomoyo eut une idée.  
Tomi: Dites, ca vous dirait une sortie cinéma ce vendredi ?  
Syao et Eri: D'acc !  
Saki: Heu... Je sais pas... Je...  
Tomi: Allez Saki, accepte ! Ca te fera du bain de te changer les idées !  
Eri: Prendre l'air te ferait le plus grand bien !  
Syao: Y a pas meilleur qu'une sortie entre amis pour avoir le morale gonflé à bloc !  
La Japonaise les regarda surprise. Comment avaient-ils fait pour deviner qu'elle n'allait pas bien ? Les trois autres durent lire dans ces pensées car ils lui répondirent.  
Tomi: Nous ne sommes pas dupes, tu sais !  
Eri: Nous avons tout de suite remarqués ton malaise à te retrouver ici !  
Syao: Nous voulons t'aider tout simplement !  
Saki(de son plus beau sourire): Faut que je voies ça avec Yuki mais normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes !  
Tomi(suspicieuse): Ton fiancé ?  
Eri et Syao???  
Sakura les dévisagea quelques secondes puis éclata de rire sous l'incompréhension des autres mais aussi sur leur bonheur d'avoir réussi à faire rire la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes, elle se calma et leur expliqua qui était Yuki.  
Saki: Yuki est un policier chez qui je vis pour que ma sécurité soit le mieux assurée possible !  
Eri et Syao: Sécurité ?  
Tomi: Tu veux dire que ta vie est en danger ?  
Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, la Japonaise se mit à paniquer et les trois amis le remarquèrent immédiatement.  
Saki: N...Non non ! P-pas du tout ! Oubliez ce que j'ai dit !  
La Japonaise, le Chinois et l'Anglais lui lancèrent un regard soupçonneux mais n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Plus tard, ils retournèrent en cours et le reste de la journée se passa normalement. A la sortie, nos 4 amis discutaient quand un garçon s'approcha de Sakura et la dragua devant les autres.  
Jeune homme: Salut beauté ! Je me nomme Ryo et toi ?  
Sakura: Pas intéressée !  
Comme Ryo se montrait plus insistant avec elle, Tomi et les deux garçons voulurent l'aider (Saki, hein ! Pas Ryo !) mais à leurs grandes surprises, Sakura envoya le jeune homme dans le ciel d'un simple coup de pied (un peu comme dans Ranma 1/2 lorsque Julian se jette sur Adeline et Ranma fille et que celles-ci l'envoie rejoindre les étoiles avec la force de leurs pieds! -). Ils en restèrent bouche-bées comme les autres élèves qui avaient assister à la scène.  
Tomi, Syao et Eri: Tu pratiques les arts-martiaux ?  
Saki: Oui ! Et c'est vraiment très utile !  
Syao: Encore un point commun que nous avons tous les 4.  
Saki: Vous pratiquer vous aussi les arts-martiaux ?  
Les trois autres acquiescèrent.  
Saki: Mais c'est génial ! On pourra s'entraîner ensemble comme ça !  
Les 4 amis se sourirent et chacun rentra chez lui. Saki pénétra dans la maison et trouva Yuki entrain de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable (ce que je fais en ce moment même !-). Se sentant observé, Yuki se retourna et aperçut Sakura.  
Yuki: Alors, comment s'est passée ta première journée de cours en chine ?  
Saki(souriante): Mieux que je ne l'espérais ! En plus, je me suis fait 3 amis qui ont les mêmes centres d'intérêts que moi et qui pratiquent les arts-martiaux aussi ! Seulement...  
Yuki(fronçant les sourcils): Seulement ?  
Saki: Ils ne sont pas dupes, ils ont tout de suite remarqués que quelque chose me tracassait (puis, baissant la tête) et je n'ai pas arrangée la situation lorsque, par accident, j'ai dit que je vivais chez un policier pour ma sécurité !  
Yuki: C'est embêtant c'est vrai ! Mais tu m'as bien dit qu'ils pratiquaient les arts-martiaux, non ?  
Saki: Oui, pourquoi ?  
Yuki: Bien, me voilà plus rassuré en ce qui concerne ta sécurité !  
Saki: Si tu le dis. Au faite, ils m'ont invités au cinéma vendredi. Est-ce que je peux ?  
Yuki: D'accord mais fais attention à toi. Puis, tu devrais peut-être les mettre au courant pour tu-sais-qui car pratiquant les arts-martiaux, ils pourraient te protéger et je me sentirais plus rassuré !  
Saki: Ok mais je préférerai que ce soit toi qui leur dise car je, je n'en serai pas capable ! J'ai encore moi-même du mal à le réaliser !

Oufffffffffffff ! Enfin fini. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à terminer ce chapitre ! Je n'arrêtais pas de changer (les phrases, l'histoire, la réaction des personnages, etc...) toutes les 2 minutes ! C'était épuisant à la fin. Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Envoyez-moi vos commentaires ! Ca me sera utile pour les prochains chapitres de l'histoire ainsi que pour d'autres Fics et Oneshots ! Le chapitre 2 suivra bientôt où Yuki racontera aux nouveaux amis de Sakura le danger qui la guette et pourquoi veut-on la tuer !  
A plus, Sakura888. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Menace et agression

Chapitre 2 : Confidence et aggression

La semaine passa très vite et arriva enfin le vendredi tant attendu par nos 4 amis. Comme Sakura était nouvelle et ne connaissait pas encore les environs ; Syaoran, Tomoyo et Eriol décidèrent de passer chercher la jeune fille chez elle au lieu de se donner rendez-vous devant le cinéma à 20h. Vers 18h30, nos trois amis étaient devant la demeure de la Japonaise. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et ce fut Tomoyo qui toqua. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, leur ouvrit la porte. Sûrement ce fameux Yuki se dirent-ils.  
Yuki: Ah ! Vous devez être les nouveaux amis de ma ptite protégée ?  
Ils acquiéscèrent rapidement et Yuki les invita à entrer.  
Yuki: Je me présente, Yuki Yoshida.  
Tomi: Tomoyo Daidoji !  
Syao: Syaoran Li !  
Eri: Eriol Hiragizawa !  
Yuki: Content te faire la connaissance de ceux qui lui ont redonné sa joie de vivre !  
Nos 3 amis se regardèrent et sourirent.  
Yuki: Au faite, vous avez eu raison de venir la chercher plutôt ! Car la pauvre, la ponctualité et elle, ça fait 2 !  
Ils se regardèrent un instant et tous les 4 éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, Tomoyo reprit son calme car une question lui brûlait les lèvres.  
Tomi: Dites-moi M. Yoshida, est-ce que...  
Yuki: Tsssssssss ! Appelle-moi Yuki !  
Tomi: Euh... Yuki, lors d'une discution, Saki nous a dit, par accident bien sûr, que vous étiez policier et que vous deviez assurée sa protection. Et... On aimerait que...  
Yuki(mystérieux): Venez par là, je vais vous expliquer.  
Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine où Yuki commenca son explication.  
Yuki: Ca s'est passé il y a 2 mois ! Un mardi soir, je m'en souviens très bien...  
Début du flash back :  
Plusieurs voitures de polices arrivèrent devant une maison à deux étages, aux murs jaune pâle et au toit noir. D'un de ces véhicules, sortit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Un policier arriva à la hauteur de cet homme et lui parla de la situation.  
Policier: Inspecteur Yoshida !  
Insp: Quel est le problème ? Cambriolage ?  
Policier: C'est bien plus grave inspecteur !  
Insp: Alors, que s'est-il donc passé ?  
Policier: Un triple meurtre ! Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons vu quelqu'un sortir de la maison. Plusieurs d'entre nous se sont lancer à sa poursuite mais l'individu les a vite semer ! Nous pensons qu'il s'agirait du meurtrier.  
Insp: Hum, et qui sont les 3 victimes ?  
Policier: Mr et Mme Kinomoto ainsi que leur fils Toya Kinomoto.  
Insp: Bien. De quoi sont-ils morts ?  
Policier: Tous les trois morts d'une balle en pleine tête. Un 9 mm sans doute !  
Voix: Inspecteur Yoshida ! Nous avons besoin de vous à l'intérieur !  
L'inspecteur se rendit dans la maison où il aperçut les corps des victimes. Le fils devait avoir à peine 20 ans ; la mère et le père, la quarantaine. Il se rendit au deuxième étage ou 5 policiers l'attendaient impatiemment.  
Insp: Quel est le problème, messieurs ?  
Un des policiers lui indiqua une armoire entrouverte. L'inspecteur s'y rendit et eut la surprise d'y voir une jeune fille. Il s'approcha et voulut ouvrir la porte mais la jeune fille la referma aussitôt. Il tenta alors de lui parler tandis qu'elle paniquait et pleurait devant tant d' agitation. Il demanda alors aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce de partir et retenta un dialogue avec elle.  
Insp: Bonsoir, je suis l'inspecteur Yuki Yoshida. Et toi ?  
Jeune fille: Sa... Sakura.  
Insp: Sakura ? Ca veut dire " fleur de cerisier " ?  
Sakura acquiesca rapidement et continua à pleurer.  
Insp: Quel âge as-tu ?  
Sakura: J'ai 16 ans... Snif. Et vous ?  
Insp(souriant): J'ai 32 ans !(puis, redevenant sérieux) Mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ?  
Pour toute réponse, les pleures et la panique de la jeune fille redoublèrent d'intensité. Insp: Chuttt ! Ne crainds rien. Si on veut arrêter l'assassin, il faut d'abord que je sache ce qui s'est passé ! S'il te plaît, raconte-moi et je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien !  
Sakura(reprenant confiance): On était entrain de dîner. J'avais remarqué que papa et maman étaient inquiets mais je n'ai rien dit. J'ai pensé qu'ils devaient avoir des problèmes au boulot. Puis, tout à coup, on a sonné à la porte. Toya, mon frère, s'est levé pour aller ouvrir mais papa lui a dit de rester là. Ensuite, il nous a ordonné froidement de monter dans nos chambres respectives et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte. Nous n'avons pas discuter et sommes montés immédiatement. Comme j' avais peur, Toya m'a dit de venir dans sa chambre. Nous avons attendu quelques minutes puis nous avons entendus des coups de feu, 2 pour être précis, suivis des cris de papa et maman. J' ai voulu crié mais Toya m'en a empêché. Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger, que lui, allait descendre pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il m'a aussi dit de ne pas sortir de la chambre, sous aucun prétexte. Il est ensuite sorti et quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai entendu un troisième coup de feu. Réalisant ce qui avait du se passer, J'ai commencé à pleurer mais j'ai tout de suite arrêter lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un monté lentement. Trop lentement même. Je savais que c'était le responsable des coups de feu. Je me suis levé et je me suis caché dans la penderie de Toya. Je suis resté là, à attendre, en espérant qu'il ne me trouverait pas. Je l'ai entendu s'approcher et se placer devant la porte de la chambre de Toya. Il s'apprêtait à entrer lorsque les sirènes de police ont retentit au loin. Puis, les bruits des sirènes se sont intensifiés alors qu'il essayait en vain d' ouvrir la porte. Il a ensuite arrêté lorsque les vehicules se sont garés devant la maison et est partit(Nan, je n'ai jamais pensé à commenter un match de foot ! -). Je suis sûr que maintenant, il va essayer de me retrouver pour me tuer. Si vous saviez comme j'ai peur !  
Insp(avec un regard comme ça -- ): Ne t'inquiète pas car nous l'arrêterons avant ! Parole du meileur policier au monde !  
Sakura: Je... Je vous crois ! Seulement, même si il est arrêté, ça ne me rendra pas mes parents et Toya car je ne les reverrai plus jamais !  
Sur ce, elle se remit à pleurer.  
Insp: Ecoute-moi. Bien sûr que tu ne les reverra plus jamais. Mais je vais te dire une chose !  
Ta famille sera présente dans ton coeur tant que tu penseras à eux !  
Sakura: Vous avez raison !  
Fin du flash back.  
Yuki: Voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi elle vit sous ma protection .  
Tomi: C'est horrible ce qui lui est arrivé ! Mais comme c'est notre amie, on veut vous aider à la protéger.(pis, avec un ptit regard méchant) N'est-ce pas les gars ?  
Syao et Eri(indignés): Mais bien sûr qu'on va la protéger ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ?  
Tomi(): Je préfère ça !  
Yuki: Ca me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle peut compter sur ses amis !  
Mais SVP, ne l'interrogez pas la-dessus car elle a encore du mal à le réaliser !  
Les 3 amis(souriants): Promis !  
Syao: Mais y a quéquechose qui me chiffonne ! Pourquoi être venu ici à Hong Kong ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout simplement mit dans une famille d'accueil avec une protection comme le changement d'identité ?  
Eri: C'est vrai ça !  
Yuki: Mais nous l'avions fait ! Seulement il a réussi à retrouver sa trace ! Comment ? Ca, on en savait rien mais il l'avait trouvé. Alors comme j'étais la seule personne en qui elle avait une entière confiance, je l'ai emmené ici !  
Eri, Tomi et Syao: O.K. !  
Voix: Me voilà ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre longtemps !  
Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Sakura, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte de cuisine.  
Tomi(yeux pleins d'étoiles) Whouah !  
Yuki: Sakura, tu es resplendissante !  
Eri: Tout simplement magnifique !  
Même Syaoran n'en revenait pas tant la jeune femme était belle ! Et pourtant, il en fallait bien plus pour l'impressionner ! Il faut dire aussi que Sakura était déjà très séduisante en temps normale mais cette robe vert émeraude lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et possédant de fines bretelles la rendaient encore plus magnifique. En plus, elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux châtains-roux pendant. Si la robe aurait été blanche, Syaoran aurait pu confondre Sakura avec un ange tellement elle était belle !  
Sakura(rougissant): Ahhhhh ! Mais vous aussi vous êtes resplendissant !  
En effet, Tomoyo portait une longue robe bleue-mauve assortie à ses yeux de la même couleur. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon, laissant cependant quelques mèches retombées. Eriol avait mit un pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc. Elle regarda ensuite Syaoran. D'ailleurs, elle l'observa beaucoup plus longtemps que les 2 autres. En effet, il portait un jeans délavé et un pull rouge ce qui le rendait très attrayant ! Mais ce qu'il le rendait encore plus, c'était qu' avec le tout, s'ajoutait un regard à la fois froid et rebelle et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il était tout simplement superbe.  
Yuki: Bon, moi, je vais y aller ! Saki, je serai de retour dans une semaine !  
Saki: Ok ! Fait un bon voyage !  
Il prit ses affaires et sortit dehors où un taxi l'attendait.  
Saki: Bon, on y va ? Sinon, on finira par être en retard !  
Les 3 autres: Oki !  
Ils sortirent et Sakura ferma la porte. Ensuite, ils partirent en direction du cinéma tout en discutant.  
Saki: Je suppose qu'il vous l'a raconté ?  
Tomi: Raconté quoi ?  
Saki: Mon passé !  
Les trois autres acquiéscèrent rapidemment.  
Syao: Tu aurais préféré qu'il ne dise rien et que ce soit toi qui le fasse ?  
Saki: Non ! A vrai dire, je suis contente qu'il l'ai fait car moi, j'en aurais été incappable.  
Eri: Oki, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Avec nous, ta sécurité sera des meilleures !  
Tomi(sarcastique): Au moins une chose pour laquelle il est doué !  
Eri(indigné): Hey ! Syaoran et Sakura se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Les 2 autres les suivirent quelques secondes plus tard. Ils continuèrent ainsi sans se douter que quelqu'un les suivait. L'on ne voyait pas son visage car il était caché dans l'obscurité mais on discernait clairement le sourire du parfait psychopathe. L'homme les vit entrer dans le cinéma et entra à son tour. Il se cacha et attendit. 3/4 d'heures plus tard, il vit Sakura se diriger vers les toilettes. Il la suivit et au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, il l'attrapa par la taille et colla une main à la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de crier. Il sortit ensuite et emmena la jeune fille dans une petite ruelle. Sakura eut beau se débattre, l'homme avait une sacrée poigne. Il la plaqua ensuite contre le mur et la regarda. Celle-ci pleurait de peur mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Sakura ne pouvait voir le visage de son aggresseur car il était caché par l'ombre.  
Homme: Comme on se retrouve ! La première fois, les flics sont arrivés et j'ai du partir. A notre seconde rencontre, tu as réussi à t'échapper et alerter la police. Mais cette fois- ci, personne n'est là pour te protéger ! Tu sais, je me rappelle encore des expressions qu'avaient ta famille avant que je ne les tue ! Ils étaient tous terrorrisés ! tu dois être bien triste de leur si soudain départ. Mais ne t'inquiètes ! Je vais abrèger tes souffrances et tu iras les rejoindre ! (rire diabolique) Ahahahahaha !  
Pendant ce temps, Tomoyo, Eriol et Syaoran s'inquiétait de l'absence de la jeune fille.  
Tomi: Cela fait 1/4 d'heure qu'elle est partie ! Je commence à m'inquiéter !  
Eri: Mais que peut-elle bien faire ? Allons voir !  
Tomi: OK ! Syao: Non, restez là, j'y vais ! Vous vouliez voir ce film alors vous le verrez ! Moi, je vais aller voir ce qu'elle fout. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je me propose uniquement parce que ce film m'endore et qu'il faut que je bouge !  
Il se leva et s'en alla sous le regard plein de malices d'Eriol et de Tomoyo. Pendant ce temps, Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper des mains de l'aggresseur.  
Homme: Allons allons, cesse de te débattre. Tu ne peux m'échapper. Oh, j'allais oublié de te le dire, en plus de jouer les assassins, je suis un gros friant (pas sûr que ce mot existe mais bon tant pis !) de jeunes filles vierges. Et à ce que je sais, tu n'as encore jamais un couché avec un garçon alors que dirais-tu que l'on s'amuse un peu avant que je ne te tranche la gorge ?  
Tandis qu'elle tentait en vain de se débattre, il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, de façon à ce que leurs corps soient collés ensemble et ainsi avoir les mains libres. A l'aide d'une main, il attrapa le visage ruisselant de larmes de la jeune fille et l'embrassa fortement, forçant ainsi le barrage que s'efforçait de maintenir Sakura avec sa langue. Ensuite, il fit glisser son autre main sous la robe de celle-ci et carressa avec envie les cuisses si fermes de la jeune femme. Sakura essayait toujours de se débattre quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Priant de toute son âme pour que cela marche, elle se laissa faire espérant qu'il baisserait sa garde. Chose qu'il fit dans la minute qui suivit. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Sakura lui asséna un coup de pied bien précis dans les parties génitales de l'homme (). Celui-ci défit son emprise sur la jeune fille pour se tordre de douleur. Sakura saisit alors l'occasion qui lui était donné pour fuire et chercher ainsi de l'aide. L'homme la rattrapa mais la douleur était tellement forte qu' il ne fit que lui arracher la bretelle droite de sa robe. Pendant ce temps, Syaoran, qui avait déjà fouillé tout le cinéma, sortit dehors et réentreprit ses recheches. Il la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était dos à lui et avait la main gauche posée contre un arbre ainsi que la tête baissée. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Pensant que c'était de nouveau lui, elle prit peur et se débattit avec tant de force que Syaoran avait du mal à la calmer.  
Syao: Sakura ! C'est moi, Syaoran !  
Elle arrêta de se débattre à l'entente de son nom et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle poussa un cri de soulagement et se blottit dans ses bras pour ensuite déverser toutes les larmes de son corps. Syaoran, d'abord surpris, la serra dans ses bras à son tour puis la regarda. Elle était tellement terrorrisée qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. En plus, sa bretelle droite avait été arrachée ce qui renforcait la tèse de l'aggression.  
Syao(avec douceur et un ptit quéque chose en plus !): Calmes-toi, tout va bien maintenant. Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état !  
Saki(pleurant tjrs): Il... Il m'a attrapé au moment où... où j'allais ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Snif. Ensuite, il m'a plaqué contre le mur et m'a dit que j'avais eu de la chance si les 2 autres fois, j'avais pu lui échapper !  
Syaoran se raidit à cette révélation. Elle avait encore manquer de se faire tuer et lui et les autres n'avaient pas été là pour la protéger.  
Saki: Ensuite, il... Il m'a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup les jeunes fille vierges alors il a commencé a m'embrasser et, snif, il a essayé d'aller plus loin mais j'ai pu m'enfuire ! J'ai eu si peur qu'il n'arrive à ses fins cette fois-ci ! Bouhouhou...  
Syao(en lui carressant tendrement les cheveux): Tout va bien ! Tu as réussi à lui réchapper et c'est ça qui compte ! Mais je te promets qu'il ne t'approchera plus car je vais y veiller ! Maintenant, il est inutile d'alarmer Tomoyo, Yuki et Eriol avec ça donc ce sera notre secret, d' accord ?  
Saki(s'arrêtant de pleurer et devenant souriante): D'accord.  
Elle lui tendit son petit doigt et il fit de même pour ainsi sceller cette promesse. Ensuite, Syaoran envoya un message à Eriol pour lui signaler qu'il avait retrouver Sakura et qu'il la reconduisait chez elle car elle était très fatiguée. Puis, il ramena la jeune fille chez elle où elle l'invita "gentiment" à entrer car elle avait peur que l'assassin ne revienne. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'endormit sur le divan et Syaoran la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit. Avant de partir, il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Puis, il prit congé et retourna chez lui.

Fiouuuuuuuuuuu ! Celui-là, j'ai mit le temps à le finir. Faut dire aussi que l'on recommence l'école, que je passe en 4ème humanité et qu'en plus, là où je vais, ils ont adopter un système pour les bulletins. En effet, les points des TJ ne seront plus additionner avec les points des exams pour pouvoir déterminer le passage dans l'année supérieur. Seuls les points des exams compteront ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir travailler deux fois plus qu'avant ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh quel cauchemar ! Avis à tous les lecteurs et lectrices : N'allez jamais vous inscrire à GPH à Gosselies (Belgique) car c'est l'horreur cette école même si les profs et mes amis sont là pour détendre l'atmosphère ! C'est un grand conseil alors écoutez-moi si vous voulez vivre vieux !  
Sakura888. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Menace et révélation

Une semaine et demi passa depuis ce fameux vendredi. Sakura avait bien récupérer et ne laissait plus rien paraître. La faible lueur du soleil traversa la chambre de Sakura mais cela ne suffit pas à la réveiller en plus de son réveil qui sonnait pourtant très fort. En effet, la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de se débattre dans son sommeil par un rêve des plus étranges. Elle ne cessait de s'agiter et de murmurer des choses incompréhensibles. Si on ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle racontait, l'expression de son visage laissait bien deviner la nature du rêve : très très effrayant !  
Voyons voir ce qui pouvait bien lui faire autant peur :  
" Où suis-je ? On dirait le quartier des affaires de Hongkong ! A ma droite, il y a une petite ruelle sombre. Et dans le fond de cette ruelle, il y a de la lumière. Je me dirige vers cette étrange lumière."  
DDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG !  
" Je m'approche ..."  
DDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG !  
" Quelqu'un m'attrape par derrière et met ensuite sa main sur ma bouche. Je me débats. Mon aggresseur me murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille mais je ne parviends pas à savoir quoi. J'essaye de crier et je l'entends rire. Un rire froid et cruel. Puis, il sort quelque chose de son blouson, un poignard ! Il le met à ma gorge, je pleure mais il continue."  
DDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG !  
" Ensuite, il retire le poignard de mon cou et me retourne. Je ne sais pas voir qui c'est car il est dans l'ombre. Après cela, il m'attrape par le poignet, me montre le poignard en souriant et essaye de me l'enfoncer dans la poitrine. Je me débats mais c'est inutile. L'objet s'approche de moi ! Il va me l'enfoncer ... !"  
DDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG !  
Saki: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se calmer. Elle entendit ensuite des pas se diriger vers sa chambre et vit sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée pour laisser voir entrer Yuki.  
Yuki(paniqué): Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Pour toute réponse, la japonaise éclata en sanglots.  
Yuki: Encore cet affreux rêve ?  
Saki(en pleures): Non pas cette fois !  
Yuki(le regard attendrissant): Allez, raconte à Yuki ce nouveau cauchemar !   
La jeune fille le lui raconta en détail. Une fois son récit terminé, Yuki se mit à réfléchir. Il savait que certains rêves étaient prémonitoires mais il préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet. Inutile de la terroriser d'avantage.  
Yuki(souriant): Ce n'était qu'un stupide petit cauchemar ! Ca arrive à tout le monde tu sais ! La preuve ! La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé que l'on m'offrait encore une paire de chaussettes pour mon anniversaire et qu'ensuite, celle-ci se mettait à grossir et a essayé de me dévorer ! Ahahahaha !  
A cette révélation, Sakura fit de petits yeux (comme ça --). Yuki vit son expression et une énorme goutte d'eau, style manga, vint se glisser derrière sa tête.  
Yuki: Bon, assez rigoler ! Habilles-toi et vient ensuite manger ! Et dépèches-toi sinon tu te plaindras d'arriver encore en retard !  
Saki(--): Ben si tu pouvais sortir de la chambre, je pourrais déjà m'habiller !  
Yuki s'exécuta. Sakura se leva, mit son uniforme et pour la première fois depuis son entrée à l' école humanitaire Tenshi, elle n'attacha pas ses longs cheveux. Puis, elle descendit, prit son petit-dèj et fila à l'école. Comme d'habitude, elle était en retard et elle se mit donc à courir. Cependant, elle était tellement intriguée par son rêve qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle fonçait en plein sur une personne. Boum. Elle rentra dans la personne et allait tomber mais la personne la rattrapa à temps.  
Voix: Encore dans les nuages !  
Sakura leva la tête et se figea. Elle était rentré dans Syaoran.  
Saki(rouge pivoine): Syaoran ! Gomen-nasai !(désolé !)  
Syao(souriant): Pas grave ! Tu es en retard comme d'habitude !  
Saki(génée): Mais... Mais toi aussi, tu es en retard et ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes !  
Syao: Et bien, pour être franc, j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil !  
Saki(sérieuse): Toi, oublié de mettre ton réveil ! J'y crois pas un mot !  
Syao(sérieux): Et pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Bon, allons-y sinon c'est la retenue !  
Saki(souriante): D'accord ! Ils se dépèchèrent donc d'arriver en classe où ils eurent la chance de constater que le professeur n'était pas encore arriver ! D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'arriva jamais ! Sakura en profita donc pour aller à son casier. Elle l'ouvrit et eut la surprise d'y découvrir un petit billet. Elle le déplia et le lut : " Fais attention à toi, un accident est si vite arriver !" Le mot n'était pas signer mais elle comprit déjà qu'il venait de LUI, le monstre qui avait assassiné sa famille ! Elle froissa le papier et resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, la terreur la gagnant. Elle fut ensuite tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie qui annonçait l'heure de la récré. Sakura rejoignit ses amis sous les cerisiers. Ceux-ci la virent arriver et fronçèrent les sourcils. La jeune japonaise était dans un état second. Son visage était plus pâle que celui d'un mort et ses yeux émeraude, d'habitude si joyeux, étaient remplis d'une terreur inimaginable.  
Tomi: Saki, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Saki: Mais... Mais rien du tout ! Je vais très bien ! Pourquoi ?  
Eri: Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude !  
Saki: Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis en pleine forme.  
Syao: Sakura, on ne nous l'a fait pas à nous et tu le sais ! Alors, ou tu nous dis ce qui ne va pas ou on ne te lâche pas d'une semelle tant que tu ne nous dira rien ! Dans les 2 cas, tu devras parler !  
Saki(les larmes aux yeux): J'ai trouvé ça dans mon casier.  
Elle leur tendit le billet et chacun ouvrirent très grand leurs yeux après avoir lu ce qui était écrit.  
Tomi: Oh mon dieu. Et tu crois que ce serait lui ?  
Saki: Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute.  
Syao: Il va falloir renforcé ta protection. Et pour cela, augmenté notre vigilance !  
Eri: Je suis d'accord avec Syaoran. A partir de maintenant, il va falloir être prudent.  
Tomi: Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura ! Tout ira bien !  
Saki: Je l'espère Tomoyo ! Je l'espère !  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. A la sortie de l'école, nos 4 amis se dirigèrent Chez Sakura. Une fois là-bas, ils discutèrent avec Yuki de ce petit mot.  
Yuki: Il est évident qu'il tient à se débarrasser de toi Sakura.  
Saki: Mais pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais ?  
Yuki: Rien justement !  
Eri: Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison qu'il a eu de vouloir assassiner toute la famille Kinomoto !  
Yuki: Il est tant que je vous montre quelque chose.  
Il partit et revint 5 minutes plus tard, un dossier à la main.  
Yuki: Ce que vous allez voir va te choquer Sakura mais il vaut mieux que tu saches la vérité ! J'ai découvert ceci la semaine dernière. Comme tu t'en souviens Sakura, tes parents éxerçaient la profession d'archéologue. Il y a 3 mois, ils sont partis faire des fouilles.  
Saki: Oui, je m'en rappelle ! Ils étaient partis pour effectuer des recherches sur un vestige au Mont Fuji !  
Yuki: C'est exact. Maintenant, regardez attentivement ces parchemins !  
Nos 4 amis s'exécutèrent eurent la surprise de voir les plans d'une machine dessinée dessus.  
Tomi: Mais qu'est-ce que... ?  
Yuki: Ceci est ce que tes parents avaient découvert, Sakura. Ce sont les plans d'une arme extrèmement mortelle car elle serait capable de détruire l'amérique entière tellement elle est puissante. Tes parents se sont dits que si de tels plans tombaient entre de mauvaises mains, cela pourrait être catastrophique ! La fin du monde par exemple. Alors, ils ont décidés de les cacher. Seulement, la mafia japonaise a eut vent de ces plans et sont allés voir tes parents. Ils étaient près à payer 3 millions de yen en échange de ces plans mais tes parents ont refusés, devinant ce que la mafia voudrait faire si elle possédait une telle arme. Conscient que la mafia serait prête à tous pour les obtenir, ils ont envoyés les plans chez leurs ami, le professeur Yamihara, et lui ont demandé de nous envoyez les plans si jamais ils leurs arrivaient quelque chose et c'est ce qu'il a fait, 2 mois après leurs morts.  
Syao: Tu veux dire que la mafia japonaise aurait envoyé quelqu'un pour tuer toute la famille Kinomoto et de récupérer les plans ?  
Yuki: Pas exactement ! En faite, l'assassin devait seulement tuer Fujitaka et Nadeshico Kinomoto et récupérer les plans. Seulement ce jour-là, il les a tué mais n'a pas trouvé les plans. Il a aussi tuer Toya car celui-ci l'avait vu. Puis, il s'est rendu compte qu'aucun des 3 n'avaient les plans alors il s'est dit que ce serait toi qui les aurait. Comme il avait vu Toya descendre les escaliers, il s'est dit que tu étais en haut et t'as cherché seulement il a du abandonner car nous étions arriver !  
Saki: Donc, il me cherche car il pense que j'ai les plans, n'est-ce pas !  
Yuki acquiésca de la tête et Sakura en eut les larmes aux yeux.  
Saki(en sanglots): Non ! Je ne peux croire qu'ils sont morts à cause de vieux morceaux de papiers datant de l'antiquité ! C'est un vrai cauchemar !  
Elle se leva et partit en courant de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Syaoran se leva et partit lui aussi.  
Eri: Syao ! Où vas-tu ?  
Syao: Je vais la chercher !  
Tomoyo, Eriol et Yuki se sourirent malicieusement mais Yuki reprit bien vite son sérieux.  
Yuki: Ai-je bien fait de le dire ?  
Tomi: Bien sûr que oui ! Et puis de toute façon, elle aurait fini par le découvrir !  
Eri: Tu as très bien agi. Et dis-toi que si elle l'avait appris elle-même, ça aurait été encore pire !  
Yuki(souriant): Oui, vous avez raison !  
Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait couru jusqu'au parc et s'était assise contre un arbre pour pleurer toutes larmes de son corps. Syaoran l'avait perdue de vue dans cette course folle mais il l'a retrouva bien vite à cause des sanglots. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille comme pour la réconforter. Ceci ne réussit pourtant pas à faire arrêter de pleurer la jeune japonaise. Il la prit par les épaules et la souleva, de façon à ce qu'ils se regardent droit dans les yeux.  
Syao: Chuttt ! Ca va aller Sakura, tu verras. Tes parents savaient ce qu'ils encouraient en faisant ça, j'en suis sûr, mais ils l'ont fait au nom de l'humanité !  
Saki(en pleurs): Morts pour de vulgaires morceaux de papiers,... Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! NON, ILS N'EN AVAIT PAS LE DROIT !  
Elle commença à se débattre violemment et Syaoran eut beaucoup de mal à la retenir.  
Syao: Sakura ! Calme-toi ! Ca n'arrange en rien de s'énerver comme ça !  
Saki(en continuant de pleurer et de se débattre): NON ! LACHES-MOI ! IL N'AVAIENT PAS LE DROIT,TU M'ENTENDS, ILS N'AVAIENT PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !  
Syao(d'une voix douce): C'est tout, calmes-toi.  
Saki: COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ! CE NE SONT QUE DES EGOISTES ! JE LES DETESTE, JE LES ... Hum.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Syaoran l'embrassa tendrement et fougueusement à la fois. Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux et cessa de se débattre. Bizarrement, elle se sentait impuisante face à ce qu'il lui arrivait. D'habitude, lorsqu'un garçon lui fesait ça, elle l' envoyait rejoindre les étoiles car elle détestait cela. Mais là, c'était tout le contraire. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit enfin. Elle se sentait toujours bizarre au côté de Syaoran mais elle ne l'avait jamais montré. Elle n'avait jamais comprit ce phénomène qu'elle jugeait des plus étranges. Mais maintenant elle savait. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle avait tout de suite succombée à son charme mais comme elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour auparavant, elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Syaoran enleva ses lèvres à regret et regarda Sakura.  
Syao: Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout ira bien ! Et je te promets que Toya et tes parents seront vengés alors fais-moi confiance !  
Sakura acquiésça de la tête car elle ne trouvait plus ces mots ! ( Je serai dans le même état si ça m'arrivait ! -)  
Syao: Allez, rentrons ! Il se fait tard !  
Saki(encore sous le choc): D'a... D'accord !  
Il se leva et elle voulut faire de même seulement ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Syaoran la prit alors dans ses bras. Sakura posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune chinois, rassurée. Durant le trajet, Sakura s'endormit et Syaoran la regarda tendrement en souriant.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Avouez que c'est de plus en plus nul ! Je vais quand même essayer de m'améliorer et ça me serait fort utile que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ! Bref, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Aussi, je voudrais ajouter quelque chose pour ceux qui adorent lire. Je vous conseille de lire le livre "Et si c'était vrai" de Marc Lévy. C'est une très belle comédie romantique ! A lire absolument !  
Sakura888.  
P.S : Je voudrai remercier Genny et Aidya car leurs commentaires m'ont permis de continuer l'écriture de ce fanfic ! Merci, merci, merci ! Ca me donne envie de continuer jusqu'au bout de l' histoire ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Deux pestes, première jalousie et importante décision

Le lendemain, Sakura se leva tôt et arriva à l'heure à l'école ce qui lui valut des félicitations de la part de tous les élèves et les professeurs qui connaissaient sa réputation : retard en continu. Pourtant, la jeune japonaise ne rougissait pas de ses félicitations. La pauvre était perturbée par ce qu'il s'était passée hier. D'une, les révélations de Yuki sur les causes du meurtre de sa famille mais surtout de deux car Syaoran l'avait embrassée et qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait. Restait à savoir comment elle allait réagir devant lui. Ce dont elle redoutait le plus.  
Voix: Ohayou Sakura !  
La jeune fille se figea. Cette voix appartenait à Syaoran. Elle en était sûr à 100 . Elle se retourna et ses craintes furent confirmées. C'était lui !  
Saki(rougissant): O... Ohayou Syaoran !  
Syao(un peu gêné): Hum, daijoubou ? (Est-ce que ça va ? )  
Saki(toute aussi rouge): Hai ! (oui) Et toi ?  
Syao(reprenant son assurance): Aussi ! Tu sais, pour hier, je... je voulais te dire que...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Sakura posa son index (à elle !) sur les lèvres du jeune chinois et le regarda tendrement.  
Saki(douce): Je t'aime Syaoran Li !  
Le jeune homme lui sourit, l'attira à lui, lui souleva le menton d'une main et l'embrassa tendrement. Sakura le lui rendit de la même façon. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi une éternité mais le destin en décida autrement.  
Voix 1: Si c'est pas de l'amour ça !  
Voix 2: Entièrement d'accord avec toi !  
Les deux tourteraux se décollèrent et fixèrent, rouge de honte, les deux arrivants.  
Saki et Syao(rouge-pivoine): Tomoyo ? Eriol ?  
Eri(avec une petite pointe d'ironie dans la voix): Pris en flagrant délit !  
Tomi(les yeux remplis d'étoiles): Un nouveau couple dans l'école. Mer-vei-lleux !  
Le couple en question devint encore plus rouge face à cette remarque ce qui fit rire Eriol.  
A midi, Tomoyo emmena Sakura pour discuter et Eriol discuta avec Syaoran.  
Les jeunes filles marchaient le long du terrain de football en direction de la cafétaria.  
Tomi: Alors ?  
Saki: Alors quoi ?  
Tomi: Vous vous êtes finalement déclarés !  
Saki(naïve): Comment ça "finalement" ?  
Tomi: Voyons Sakura ! Ca crevait les yeux, depuis votre première rencontre à maintenant, que vous éprouviez de l'amour l'un envers l'autre ! Même Eriol l'avait remarqué et pourtant, je suis même pas sûr qu'il voie plus loin que le bout de son nez !  
Saki: Ihihihihihihihi ! Tu dis ça car tu es furieuse qu'il ne l'ai toujours pas remarqué !  
Tomi: Remarqué quoi ?  
Saki(soupirant): Et après, on va dire que c'est moi qui suis naïve ! L'amour que tu lui portes tiens !  
Tomi(rougissant furieusement) Quooooooiiiiiii ? Mais comment as-tu deviné que j'étais amoureuse de lui ?  
Saki: Même la personne la plus naïve du monde entier l'aurait remarqué ! Tous les jours, tu changes de coiffure, tu te maquilles différemment, tu t'efforces de rester mince... Bref, tu essayes tout ce que tu peux pour attirer son attention !  
Tomi(triste): Malheureusement, il n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour moi malgré tous mes efforts ! Depuis que je le connais, il n'a toujours porté qu'un regard amical sur moi ! Et puis, il doit sûrement avoir une petite amie mignon comme il est !  
Saki(essayant de lui remonter le moral): Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Si tu es sa meilleure amie, il te l'aurait dit si il avait une petite amie et il te l'aurait présenté ainsi qu'à Syaoran !  
Tomi(souriant légèrement): Merci ! Tu as sans doute raison !  
Saki(vantarde): J'ai toujours raison !  
Tomoyo se mit à rire suite à cette remarque et Sakura l'accompagna dans ce fou rire quelques secondes plus tard. Allons maintenant voir du côté des garçons...  
Eri: Il t'en a fallut du temps pour te déclarer !  
Syao(soupirant): Je sais. Mais elle était tellement effrayé à cause de cet assassin que je me suis dit qu'il ne valait mieux rien lui dire.  
Eri: Alors, tu as essayé de cacher tes sentiments le plus possible pour ne pas trop la brusquer en les lui révélant !  
Syao: Exacte ! Mais j'ai malheureusement craqué hier soir lorsqu'elle pleurait à cause de la révélation de Yuki. Je l'ai embrassé pour la calmer mais aussi parce que je n'ai plus su résister ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais avec Tomoyo, Eriol !  
Eri(sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues): Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
Syao(--): Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !  
Eri(rouge-pivoine): Non, je... je ne vois pas du tout !  
Syao(soupirant): Je te parles de tes sentiments envers Tomoyo ! Tu ne le montres pas, c'est vrai, mais dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, tu la regardes amoureusement ! Je le sais parce que je te vois le faire !  
Eri(qu'on confondrait avec de la lave): Euh, et bien, euh... Je... tu as raison ! Je l'avoue ! Seulement, je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque (si il savait ! ). Je ne dois être qu'un ami tout au plus pour elle.(soupirant) Elle est tellement belle et douce que j'ai craqué au premier regard qu'elle m'a lancé. Ce regard dont elle seule a le secret !  
Syao: Mais qu'attends-tu pour lui révéler tes sentiments ? A force d'attendre, on finit par perdre l'être que l'on aime ! Et puis, je suis sûr que c'est réciproque mais si tu t' obstines à ne rien vouloir lui dire, elle ne le saura jamais ! Et tu ne sauras jamais si ce qu'elle éprouve pour toi est de l'amitié ou de l'amour !  
Eri: Je le sais tout ça seulement, je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment encore ! Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais mon coeur me le dira lorsque le moment sera venu !  
Voix: Youhouuuu ! Eriol ! Syaoran !  
Les 2 garçons: Oh non, tout mais pas elles !  
Deux jeune filles arrivèrent tout près des garçons. Ceux-ci soupirèrent en les reconnaissant : Kiriara et Shinlan, pestes de l'école réputées pour leur nombre de petits copains à chacune et ce, par an. En effet, elles en changeaient comme on changeait de chemises. Leurs records étaient de 130 garçons chacunes par année scolaire et leurs relations les plus durables avaient été de 9h pour Kiriara et 11h pour Shinlan. Kiriara était blonde aux yeux bleus comme l'océan tandis que Shinlan était brune aux yeux émeraude comme Sakura. Apparemment, cette année, elles avaient décidées de mettre le grappin sur nos pauvres amis.  
Kiriara: Bonjour Eriol !  
Shinlan: Bonjour Syaoran !  
Eriol(ironique): Krakra !  
Syaoran(ironique): Gingembre !  
Les deux pestes furent offusquées sur le coup mais ne se démontèrent pas pour autant. Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Tomoyo, qui avaient fini leur discution, recherchaient les garçons et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'elles les retrouvèrent en compagnie des 2 pestes qui essayaient de les draguer. Sentant la jalousie montée, elles se précipitèrent vers eux, folle furieuse.  
Sakura(furieuse): Non mais faut surtout pas vous gêner !  
Elle et Tomoyo vinrent se placer devant les garçons.  
Shinlan: On t'a pas sonné Kinomoto !  
Syaoran: Parles autrement à ma petite amie, c'est clair ?  
Kiriara: Ce sont vos petites amies ?  
Les deux garçons acquiéscèrent ce qui fit rougir Tomoyo (elle et Eriol sont pas encore un couple alors c'est normal !). Les pestes en restèrent baba face à cette révélation. Ensuite, elles repartirent, furieuses de ne pas avoir réussi à les draguer avant qu'ils n'aient une petite amie. Sakura se retourna vers Syaoran et celui-ci put apercevoir à quel point elle était furieuse et jalouse ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Tomoyo et Eriol préférèrent s'éloigner pour les laisser s'expliquer. Syaoran s'approcha de Sakura et la colla à lui.  
Syao: Merci.  
Saki: ...  
Syao(lui soulevant le menton et la forcant à le regarder droit dans les yeux): Serait-ce de la jalousie que je lis sur ton visage ?  
Saki: ... Syao(soupirant): Dis donc, tu vas quand même pas me faire la tête toute ta vie ?  
Saki(le regard meurtrier): Et pourquoi pas ?  
Syao(soupirant une nouvelle fois): Alalala ! Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour se faire aimer à nouveau de sa petite amie !  
Il l'embrassa fougueusement et la jeune fille y répondit de la même ardeur, oubliant ainsi sa fureur et sa jalousie et laissant place à un plaisir qui l'animait tant. Du côté de Tomoyo et Eriol, cela se passa autrement.  
Eri: Tomoyo ?  
Tomi(sèchement): Qui a-t-il Eriol ?  
Eri(rougissant): J'espère ne pas t'avoir offenser tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai fait croire aux 2 pestes que tu étais ma petite amie !  
Tomi(sèchement): Non, tu ne m'as pas offensée ! Pas le moins du monde !  
Eri(avec un petit sourire): Tu es fâchée ? Serais-tu jalouse par hasard ?  
Tomi(extrèèèèmement gênée): Quoi ? moi, jalouse ? N'importe quoi !  
Eriol eut un léger sourire. Elle mentait et il le savait. En même temps, l'espoir renaissait en lui, l'espoir que la jeune japonaise pouvait l'aimer. Revenons maintenant auprès de nos jeunes amoureux. Ils étaient toujours la, à s'embrasser, lorsque Syaoran se décolla à regret pour toiser la japonaise du regard en souriant. Il l'avait fait craqué en l'embrassant et il en était fier. Elle, elle le regardait amoureusement. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, le bonheur totale. Le jeune homme caressa délicatement la joue droite de la jeune fille en souriant. Elle était si belle. Tellement belle qu'il ne pouvait en détacher son regard plus d'une seconde.  
Syao(d'une voix douce) : Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?  
Saki: Ben pas moi !  
Syao(déconcerté): Hein ?  
Saki(le regard tendre): Toi, tu m'aimes mais moi... je t'aime à la folie !  
Syao(faisant semblant de bouder): Petite chipie, va ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !  
Saki: Ca prouve que tu m'aimes, non ?  
Syao: Mais bien sûr que je t'aime !  
Cette fois, c'est elle qui l'embrassa. Seulement, ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie qui ordonnait le retour en cours. Ils se séparèrent à regret et rentrèrent en classe, chacun pestant contre la sonnerie de la reprise des cours et de son inventeur. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement pour nos héros sauf pour Sakura, qui ne fit que penser à ce que Yuki lui avait dit et son rôle dans cette histoire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait lui échapper et qu'il finira par la retrouver. Comme Syaoran l'avait dit : "Il ne servira à rien de te cacher car où que tu ailles, il te retrouvera toujours !" (rassurant le mec, je vous jure ! Enfin, c'est ça être réaliste, non ?--). Après mûres réflections, la jeune japonaise prit la décision qui lui paraissait la plus judicieuse et profita d'une heure d'étude pour demander à Tomoyo et aux garçons de la rejoindre chez elle à la sortie de l'école. En effet, aujourd'hui était exceptionnel car ils ne rentraient pas ensemble vu que Sakura et Tomoyo finissaient l'école plus tôt et pour cause, leur professeur de dernière heure était absent toute la semaine (si nos profs pouvaient faire ça ! Malheureusement, ils s'obstinent à vouloir nous pourrir la vie à la fin de la journée ! soupir...). A la sortie, les filles se précipitèrent chez Yuki où elles attendirent patiemment l'arrivée des garçons et de Yuki, ce qui se fit 3/4 d'heure plus tard pour Yuki et 1h3O plus tard pour Eriol et Syaoran. Ils allèrent tous dans le salon pour savoir ce que Sakura tenait tant à leur dire.  
Yuki: Alors Sakura ? Quelle est donc cette chose que tu tiens tant à nous dire ?  
Saki: Ben voilà, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier et j'ai repassé toute l'histoire dans ma tête et j'ai prit la décision suivante. J'en ai marre d'attendre, de me cacher en priant qu'il m'oublie et qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille alors j'ai décidé de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute en lui tendant un piège et j'aurai besoin de ton accord, Yuki ainsi que de ton aide et les vôtres ,ajouta-t-elle en regardant les autres , biensûr.  
Syao: Attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux lui tendre un piège pour l' arrêter, d'accord ! Mais il faudrait à ce moment là que tu joues le rôle de l'appat et ça, c'est hors de question !  
Tomi, Eri et Yuki: D'accord avec lui !  
Saki: Mais écoutez-moi ! Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions ! C'est le seul moyen d'avoir enfin la paix et vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi !  
Syao: Sakura, je t'inderdis de faire ça, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as...  
Yuki(le coupant ouh la, c'est pas bien): Attends Syaoran ! Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire Sakura ? Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision ?  
Saki(plus déterminée que jamais): Sûr à 100 !  
Yuki(calme): Alors écoute ce que je te propose ! Je dois repartir demain matin et je ne reviendrai que dans deux semaines. Je te donne mon accord et t'offre mon aide pour mettre fin aux agissements de cet homme et de la mafia japonaise en même temps mais promets d'attendre mon retour avant de te lancer dans cette périlleuse aventure. Profites de ces 2 semaines pour mettre au point un piège efficace avec l'aide de syaoran, Tomoyo et Eriol ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?  
Saki: D'accord ! Mais... , se tournant vers les 3 autres, il faut que vous soyez d'accord !  
Tomi(un ptit sourire): De toute façon, aves ou sans notre aide, tu le feras et comme il est plus sécuritaire d'avoir de l'aide, je te suivrai dans cette aventure !  
Eri: Entièrement d'accord avec ce que Tomoyo vient de te dire donc, tu as mon aide !  
Saki: Merci les amis , se tournant vers Syaoran, Et toi, Syaoran ?  
Syao: ...  
Yuki(chuchotant à Eriol et Tomoyo): Venez dans la cuisine ! Nous allons les laissez seuls, ils en ont besoin ! Pour parler !  
Ils acquiéscèrent et suivirent Yuki dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Sakura alla s'asseoir à côté de Syaoran et se colla à lui.  
Saki: Syaoran, écoutes. Je sais que tu penses que c'est dangereux, que je risque ma vie si on le fait mais s'il te plait écoutes-moi ! Nous n'avons pas le choix et tu le sais ! Je te promets de faire attention en établissant un plan qui ne mettra pas ma vie en danger. Mais je ne ferai rien sans ton accord ! A toi de décider mais je veux que tu saches que peu m' importe ce dont tu décideras ! Je t'aime et je respecterai ton choix, quel qu'il soit !  
Syaoran ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'approcher encore plus de Sakura, de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionément.  
Syao: Promets-moi de ne rien tenter de dangereux ! Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre !  
Saki(en l'embrassant): C'est une promesse !

Enfin terminé ! Décidemment, c'est de pire en pire ! Enfin, c'est mon avis à moi ! La suite suivra bientôt mais en attendant, envoyez-moi vos commentaires afin de me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, de l'ambiance, du contexte, ... etc. Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir !  
Aussi, je voudrais remercier Eliz pour son commentaire qui m'a beaucoup fait plaisir !  
Merci d'avance,  
Sakura888. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Deux semaines de rêve et de réflexion

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Yuki partit très tôt. Sakura reprit sa vieille habitude mais pu arrivée à 8h14 (c'est-à-dire 1 minute avant le début des cours) grâce à un sprint incroyable ! Aujourd'hui, elle était particulièrement radieuse. En effet, pour plus de sécurité, il avait été décidé que Syaoran resterait chez elle ce qui avait immédiatement plus à la jeune fille car elle avait littéralement bondit de joie. 2 semaines où il vivrait avec elle était un pur bonheur car en plus de le voir à l'école, elle le verra chez elle !  
Voix: Tu me sembles particulièrement radieuse aujourd'hui, Sakura !  
Saki: Tomoyo ? Ohayou !  
Tomi: Ohayou Sakura ! (d'un petit sourire) Ce ne serait pas parce que Syaoran vivra avec toi pendant deux semaines que tu es dans cet état de bonheur ?  
Saki(avec un petite rougeur sur la joue): En effet, Tu as raison ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs !  
Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire lorsque des bras vinrent se poser sur leurs épaules. Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux et pensant que c'étaient Syaoran et Eriol, elles se retournèrent, le sourire aux lèvres mais le perdirent bien vite en reconnaissant les personnes auxquels les bras appartenaient: Ryo et sa bande.  
Saki et Tomoyo(chacune le visage froid): Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
Ryo(sourire mesquin): Voyons mes jolies ! Ce n'est pas gentil de nous parler comme ça ! N'est-ce pas les gars ?  
Fushu: Exactement ! Pourquoi vous traîner avec Eriol et Syaoran ? Nous sommes beaucoup mieux, nous ! (D'un ton sous-entendu) On peut vous apportez plein de choses, vous savez !  
Les 2 Japonaises se raidirent face à cette remarque. Elles avaient évidemment compris ce que voulait dire Fushu par cela. Néanmoins, au lieu d'être terrorisées comme n'importe quelles autres filles, elles entrèrent dans une colère noire mais se calmèrent rapidement. Pas besoin de s' énerver pour des abrutis pareils ! (Ça, c'est vrai !)  
Saki(froide mais calme): Bande de crétins ! Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Enfin, je vais pas m'énerver pour votre bon plaisir alors déguerpissez avant que je ne change d'avis ! Est-ce clair ?  
Momura: Pour qui tu nous prends, fillette ?  
Tomi: Pour de parfaits imbéciles ! Vous méritez la médaille d'or, d'ailleurs !  
(Et toc, dans les dents ! Ils l'ont mérité cette remarque !) Cette remarque fit énerver les trois garçons. Momura emprisonna Sakura et Fushu, Tomoyo. Ryo se mit ensuite à parcourir les jeunes filles du regard tandis que Tomoyo essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de Fushu et que Sakura, qui avait abandonnée sa lutte, se contentait de regarder Ryo froidement. Son regard s'arrêta d'ailleurs sur elle.  
Ryo(sourire mesquin): Ne me regardes pas comme ça ma beauté ! Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand même ! (Il s'y croit un peu là, non ?--)  
Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était approché de la jeune fille. Maintenant, leur visage était tellement proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Il lui caressa le visage mais la jeune japonaise lui répondit en lui crachant au visage (C'est un moyen comme un autre !). Il se recula et essuya son visage. Il voulut ensuite la gifler mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet. Il se retourna et reçut un coup de poing en pleine face. Le visage de Sakura s'illumina.  
Saki: Syaoran !  
En entendant cela, Momura et Fushu lâchèrent leurs emprises sur les jeunes filles. En effet, ils savaient très bien comment Syaoran était lorsqu'il était en colère. Et à le regarder, le fait que Ryo ait voulu gifler Sakura l'avait fait entrer dans une colère noire inimaginable. Ryo se releva et s'essuya le coin de sa lèvre en sang puis fit signe aux deux autres abrutis de le suivre. Ils s'éclipsèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Aussitôt, Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Syaoran tandis qu'Eriol (L'avait oublié lui !) se précipita sur Tomoyo afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.  
Syao(tendrement): Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Saki(les larmes aux yeux): Oui... Je... je vais bien !  
Eri(complètement paniqué): Tomoyo ! Tomoyo, est-ce que ça va ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait au moins ?  
Tomi(souriante): oui, je vais bien ! Pas besoin de t'affoler ainsi !  
Eri(rouge de honte): Euh... Non ! Euh... Je...  
Tomoyo rigola d'un rire si pur qu'Eriol faillit presque perdre son contrôle mentale. Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Syaoran les regardaient en souriant. Ils feraient un beau couple si seulement chacun d'eux ne se bornaient à ne rien vouloir dire ! Finalement, nos 4 amis retournèrent en cours et le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Au soir, Sakura et Syaoran rentraient seuls car Tomoyo avait cours de chant et Eriol, de piano. Arrivés devant la maison, Sakura sortit ses clés et quelques secondes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison.  
Saki: Je vais faire à manger. Veux-tu quelque chose, Syaoran ?  
Syao: Fais ce que tu veux, ma puce ! (C'est trop chou !)  
Saki: Des orangines au risotto, ça te convient ?  
(Ce sont des boulettes de riz pannées avec des morceaux de mozzarelle à l'intérieur !)  
Syao: Biensûr ! Mais STP, préviens-moi 5 minutes avant que ce ne soit près !  
Saki(décidément trop naïve): Pourquoi ?  
Syao(avec un sourire moqueur): Pour que je puisse faire ma prière avant de mourir étouffer ou empoisonner !  
Saki(furieuse): Quoi ? Non mais tu vas voir !  
Elle s'avança vers lui, le poing en l'air. Mais comme Syaoran était beaucoup plus rapide, il l' attrapa et la plaqua sur le divan pour se coucher ensuite sur elle. Puis, il l'embrassa longuement et tendrement ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer. Satisfait, il se décolla d'elle.  
Saki: Syaoran Li, tu n'es qu'un idiot !  
Syao: C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?  
Saki(souriante): On peut voir les choses de cette façon ! Bon, tu te pousses ? Le dîner ne se fera pas tout seul !  
Il s'exécuta, boudeur. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire. Sakura partit ensuite préparer le repas et une demi-heure plus tard, ils purent goûter à ce mets délicieux que sont les orangines. Quand ils eurent finis de manger, Sakura alla retirer les lettres de la boîte aux lettres, chose qu'elle aurait du faire il y a un bon moment ! (On se demande ce qui a pu la retarder !) Parmi le courrier, elle découvrit une étrange lettre lui étant destinée. Curieuse, elle la décacheta rapidement et retint un cri d'horreur en lisant le contenu.  
Saki(dans sa tête): Où que tu ailles, je te retrouverais. Tu ne m'échapperas pas et ce n'est pas l'inspecteur Yoshida et tes amis qui m'empêcheront d'accomplir ma mission. Tous les jours, je t'espionne. Tu es décidément bien jolie lorsque tu souris. Dommage que je dois te tuer sinon j'en aurais sûrement profiter. Peut-être à notre prochaine rencontre qui sait ? Signé: L'assassin de ta famille.  
Syaoran arriva à ce moment mais il fut frapper de stupeur en voyant que les yeux de sa bien-aimée était remplis de terreur et de larmes qui pouvaient tomber à tout moments. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer la jeune japonaise qui commença à se débattre violemment.  
Syao: Calmes-toi Sakura ! c'est moi, Syaoran ! Qu'est-ce qui a ma puce ?  
Saki(en pleures): Il... Il sait tous... Tous mes moindr...Moindres gestes ! Il...  
Syao: Calmes-toi, je ne comprends pas un mot !  
Comme elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, elle lui tendit la lettre qu'il s'empressa immédiatement de lire. Lorsqu'il finit sa lecture, il releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Puis, voyant que Sakura pleurait encore, il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.  
Syao: Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'approchera jamais ! Je te le promets.  
Il commença à la bercer et elle se calma rapidement. Voyant qu'elle avait eu sa dose d'émotions pour ce soir, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre. Il la coucha sur le lit et voulut partir mais elle lui aggripa le bras, le suppliant de rester auprès d'elle. Il lui sourit et se coucha auprès d'elle. Confiante, elle s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras. Lui, la regarda un bon moment. Avant, il se fichait de toutes ces filles qui le suivaient et le collaient à longueur de journées. Mais dès sa première rencontre avec elle, il avait tout de suite su que c' était elle et personne d'autre. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui en la sentant soupirer de bonheur et s'endormit rapidement lui aussi.  
Le lendemain matin...  
La jeune fille s'éveilla doucement. Elle voulut se lever mais sentit des bras l'entourer. Elle leva alors la tête et découvrit Syaoran contre elle. Elle devint rapidement rouge tomate. Puis, avec une agilité incroyable, elle réussit à se dégager de son étreinte et descendit rapidement vers la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle s'exécutait à sa tâche, elle essaya de se remémorer la soirée d'hier. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, lui entourer sa taille. Elle tourna la tête, un sourire en coin.  
Saki: Dis donc, toi ! On ne surprend jamais une dame de cette façon-là !  
Syao: Parce que t'es une dame, toi ? Première nouvelle de la journée !  
Saki(brandissant une massue sortie de nulle part): Répète un peu ?  
Syao(goutte manga derrière la tête): Euh... Rien, j'ai rien dit !  
Saki(rangeant sa massue): T'as intérêt !  
Syao(redevenant sérieux): Voilà une journée mal entamée mais c'est pas grave ! Enfin bref, nous avons deux semaines pour réfléchir à un plan mais je préfèrerais qu'on y réfléchisse maintenant afin d'avoir l'esprit plus tranquille par après. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Saki: Je suis du même avis que toi mais il faudrait appeler Tomoyo et Eriol car ils pourront nous être très utile !  
2 heures plus tard...  
Saki: Bon, pour commencer, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à une petite idée sur ce que nous pourrions faire ?  
Syao: Je dois bien avouer que pour une fois, rien !  
Saki(--): De toute manière, faudrait déjà que t'aies un cerveau qui fonctionne ! Ce dont je doute fortement !  
Syao( ): ...  
tomi: Euh, on aurait raté quelque chose ?  
Saki et Syao: Rien, laisse tomber !  
Eri: Bon ben moi, j'aurais peut-être une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr à 100 que cela va fonctionner !  
Saki: C'est déjà mieux que rien, non ? Vas-y, balance-nous tout !  
Eri: D'accord. Alors voilà...  
L'idée d'Eriol révélée (ihihi, qu'est-ce que je suis sadique quand je m'y mets !), les trois autres la trouvèrent géniale et l'adoptèrent en y apportant l'une ou l'autre modification. Pendant une semaine, ils réfléchissèrent sur le plan, ses nouvelles modifications et bien entendu, l'endroit où cela se réalisera, ce qui fut le plus difficile. A la fin de la semaine, ils décidèrent que le plan s'exécuterait dans la ruelle la plus sombre du quartier des affaires de Hongkong en pleine nuit (tiens, tiens ! j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part ! pas vous ? ).  
(si vous êtes perdus, sachez que là, pour la suite, c'est samedi de la première semaine !)  
Tomi: Il est déjà 22 heures ! Heureusement que demain, c'est dimanche ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois retourner chez moi sinon ma mère va s'inquiéter !  
Eri: Oui, moi aussi je dois prendre conger ! Désolé !  
Syao(sourire moqueur): Ce ne serait pas parce que t'as pas envie que notre très chère Tomoyo puisse se faire agresser en rentrant toute seule chez elle ? Par hasard, bien entendu !  
Eri(rouge pivoine): Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire ! Tomoyo, je te raccompagne chez toi ! (puis, voyant l'expression du visage de Syaoran càd ça -) Ce n' est pas du tout ce que tu crois !  
Syao: Voyons Eriol, tu me connais mal ! Moi, m'imaginer de telle chose ?  
Eri(pas convaincu du tout): Mouais... Allez, Tomoyo sinon ta mère va appeler la police et je vais être arrêter pour kidnapping et séquestration !  
Tomi(rougeur sur la joue): Ou... Oui !  
Les "amis" partirent précipitamment de la maison laissant Sakura et Syaoran seuls. Celui en profita d'ailleurs pour s'approcher de la jeune fille et de commencer de lui embrasser le cou. Sakura, d'abord surprise, se laissa faire en sentant en elle un plaisir inconnu jusque là. Ensuite, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Syaoran la tourna afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. La japonaise l'incita à continuer en entourant de ses bras le cou du chinois. A cet instant, le plaisir fut immense. Puis, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Sakura. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit (Sakura sous Syaoran) et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il entreprit de déshabiller la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci l'incitait à continuer en caressant les cheveux de son amant et en poussant de petites gémissements à peine audible.(alalala,heureusement que j'écris dans le noir parce que je suis beaucoup plus rouge qu'une pivoine !) Après quelques minutes (il a du lutter avec le soutif alors forcément !), Sakura se retrouva nue et se fut autour du chinois, 5 minutes plus tard (elle voulait faire durer le plaisir !), de se retrouver nu. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Syaoran ouvre les yeux afin de regarder la jeune fille. Celle-ci était fiévreuse de plaisir. Puis, il se baissa et Sakura sentit quelque chose entrer en elle. Douloureux au début, cela se changea vite en plaisir. Un plaisir que la japonaise découvrait pour la toute première fois et au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce moment resterait graver dans sa mémoire...  
Du côté d'Eriol et de Tomoyo:  
Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils se promenaient, la nuit cachant les rougeurs de chacun. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la maison de Tomoyo, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent longuement.  
Tomi(gênée): Il va falloir que j'y aille !  
Eri(encore plus): Oui !  
Tomi: Bon ben, au revoir.  
Eri: Oui, au revoir !  
Tomoyo se retourna et partit en direction de sa maison. Eriol la regarda faire puis, pris d'une envie soudaine, il se précipita vers elle, la retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune fille fut surprise mais rapidement, elle se laissa faire car après tout, elle l'aimait et rien n'était plus beau, plus magique que ce moment. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, ils se sourirent amoureusement. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent et chacun prit la direction de sa maison tout en se lançant des regards aimants.  
Le lendemain matin...  
Syaoran ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il regarda l'heure: 8h00. Il voulut changer de position lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son torse. Il leva la tête et découvrit Sakura. Il se recoucha quand subitement, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'endroit: la chambre de Sakura (mais comment fait-il ?) ! Mais que faisait-il là, nu, avec Sakura sur lui et également nue ? Il essaya de se remémorer la soirée d'hier... Après qu'Eriol et Tomoyo soient partis, il s'était approché de Sakura et avait commencé à l'embrasser. Celle-ci s'était laissée faire et ensuite, ils se sont retrouvés dans sa chambre où... Oh vingt dieux ! (c'était l'expression favorite de mon Nono !) Il venait de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie en compagnie de la femme qu'il aimait ! Mais elle, comment allait-elle réagir en se réveillant ? Surtout qu'en plus, aucun d'eux n'avaient pris leurs précautions ! Il eut bientôt réponse à ses questions car Sakura s' éveilla à son tour.  
Saki(à demie réveillée): Bonjour.  
Syao(en l'embrassant): 'Lut. Bien dormi ?  
Saki(avec un grand sourire tout en se collant contre lui): Merveilleuse. Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais réservé une nuit pareille ! Et toi ?  
Syao(l'embrassant sur le front et lui caressant le bras): Pareil ! Mais tu sais, pour être franc, je n'avais pas prévu ça !  
Saki: Ah bon ? Bof, c'est pas très grave ! Je me demandais justement si on le ferait un jour ou pas !  
Syao(sourire moqueur): Je le savais ! Tu penses qu'à ça ! Allez, avoue !  
Saki(avec un p'tit clin d'oeil): Peut-être mais je ne suis pas la seule, n'est-ce pas ?  
Syao(baissant la tête): Dans le mille !  
Saki: Hihi !  
Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et chacun partit s'habiller. Puis, une fois fait, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine où ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Ensuite, ils déjeunèrent. Enfin, ils partirent se promener le reste de la journée. Dès le lendemain et tous les jours de cette deuxième semaine de rêve, Syaoran et Sakura s'entraînèrent aux arts martiaux car pour que le plan puisse fonctionner correctement, il fallait que tous soient au mieux de leurs formes ! La veille du retour de Yuki, Sakura et Syaoran étaient dans la salle d'entraînement entrain de régler deux ou trois détail avec certaines prises que la jeune fille venait d'apprendre tout au long de cette semaine. D'ailleurs, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.  
Saki: Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais !  
Syao: Non, regarde !  
Il lui remontra à nouveau l'enchaînement de la prise. Après l'avoir exécuté, Sakura se fâcha encre plus.  
Saki(furieuse): Bordel, c'est comme je te l'ai montré tout à l'heure !  
Syao(dans le même état): T'es bouchée ou quoi ? Je te dis que ce que tu m'as montré tout à l' heure était complètement faux !  
Saki: Puisque c'est comme ça !  
Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit en trombe de la salle en direction de sa chambre.  
Syao: Ah les femmes ! (il l'a bien cherché !)  
Il sortit lui aussi et se dirigea vers la chambre où, après avoir frappé, il entra pour découvrir une Sakura grognon. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras.  
syao: Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de m'énerver comme ça !  
Saki(se serrant contre lui): Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Je ne suis pas très vivable en ce moment ! Peut-être parce qu'on approche du jour J !  
Syao: Mais on a même pas encore fixé la date de l'exécution du plan !  
Saki: Je le sais mais quelque chose, au fond de moi, me dit qu'on en approche à grand pas !  
Syao(suspicieux): Ce serait pas parce que Yuki rentre demain, par hasard ?  
Saki: Hihi ! Y a un peu de ça !  
Syao(en l'embrassant): Alors autant profiter du tant qui nous reste !  
Saki: Mmm...  
Ils se couchèrent sur le lit et repartirent pour une nuit pleine de folie (mais comment est-ce qu'ils font ? Moi, après une séance de "gym", j'suis morte !)...

Enfin fini, il m'a prit énormément de temps celui-là ! Dsl de l'envoyer en retard mais je suis entrée en période d'examen ! L'option Latin Science, c'est pas rien ! Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ma p'tite vie de rein du tout. Tout ça pour vous dire que vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir (alors continuez SVP) et que prochainement, un nouveau fic et un oneshot feront leur apparition alors dites-moi ce que vous pensez de celui-ci pour le moment afin que je sache si je dois les envoyer ou non !  
Cordialement,  
Sakura888 


	6. Chapter 6

Voila le deernier chapitre de Quand le danger guette à chaque instant ! mdr ! Dsl du retard mais je pensais que j'avais placé le chapitre depuis longtemps ! Je remercie Asahi-chan qui, dans son com, m'avait demandé à quand le prochain chapitre ! Ca m'a intriguée et je suis allez voir sur mon compte et là ! horreur ! je me suis aperçue que le sixième chap n'était pas en ligne ! Je me suis donc dépêcher à tout préparer et tadaa ! Merci encore Asahi-chan ! Allez, j'arrête de vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec ça et mnt, je vous dis bonne lecture !

Sakura888.

Ps : ah oui, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs coms ! ca ma énormément fait plaisir !

Chapitre 6: La fin d'une perpétuelle angoisse

En cours de musique... (ici, la classe de Sakura et Tomoyo est mélangée avec celle de Syaoran et Eriol !)  
Saki (chuchotant): C'est pas possible ! C'est ce soir que tout se passe et on dirait que le temps a ralenti rien que pour m'embêter !  
Syao: Calme-toi, Sakura ! Tu sais pourtant très bien que le cour de musique est toujours très lent ! (regard moqueur) A moins que tu n'aies la trouille pour ce soir !  
Saki (ac ptit regard méchant): Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne !  
Syao (ac le même regard que Toya quand il embêtait se tite soeur): Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu remarquer il y a quelques temps !  
Saki: Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !  
Syao: Ah non ? Rafraîchissons un peu ta mémoire ! Tu te souviens , la semaine de ton arrivée, quand nous sommes allés au cinéma avec Tomoyo et Eriol ?  
Saki: Gloups !  
Prof: Li ! Kinomoto ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, prière de le partager avec tout la classe !  
Saki et Syao: Euh... Non monsieur ! Y a rien !  
Et le cours reprit. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, Sakura et Syaoran, suivit de Tomoyo et Eriol qui n'arrêtait pas de se donner la main et de se lancer des regards aimants depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés, sortirent dehors et partirent à la rencontre de Yuki au poste de police (il possède 2 bureaux, l'un est au Japon et l'autre est ici, en Chine !). Arrivés sur les lieux, ils virent l'inspecteur sortirent en trombe et se précipiter vers sa voiture. Sakura régit la première et accourut vers lui tout en l'appelant.  
Saki: Yuki ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Yuki: Sakura ? Ah, euh, j'ai été appelé sur les lieux d'un accident !  
Tomi et les 2 garçons: Un accident ?  
Yuki: Un carambolage si vous préférez ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y aurait plus de 35 véhicules impliqués là-dedans !  
Tomi: Plus de...  
Syao: ...35...  
Eri: ...véhicules !  
Saki (inquiète): Tu seras rentré avant ce soir, hein ?  
Yuki: Je dois simplement aller constater qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un carambolage ! Ne t' inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié que tout se passe ce soir !  
Tomi: Moi, je suis inquiète ! Imaginez que, ce soir, il se doute de quelque chose ou que le plan ne s'effectue pas comme prévu !  
Yuki: Pas d'inquiétude ! Ce soir, c'est la fête dans la quartier des affaires de Hong Kong ! 175 ans qu'il existe ce satané quartier ! Ça lui fait un coup de vieux, non ? Ahahahaha !  
Les autres (énorme goutte d'eau style manga derrière chacune de leurs têtes): ...  
Yuki: Hum, navré ! Tout ira bien, Tomoyo, tu verras !  
Syao: Ce soir, il y aura, en plus, une deuxième fête à célébrer !  
Les autres (que de naïveté !): Laquelle ?  
Syao (indigné): Le retour à la vie normale de Sakura, pardi !  
Les autres (regards béats parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça): Ah ouais !  
Yuki: Bon, j'y vais ! A ce soir !  
Les autres: A ce soir !  
Il rentra dans sa Honda coupé cabriolet et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Nos 4 ados le regardèrent partir, une énorme goutte d'eau style manga derrière chacune de leur tête. Puis, reprenant leurs esprits, les garçons se dirigèrent chez eux afin de se préparer pour la fête tandis que Tomoyo entraîna Sakura dans divers magasins afin de lui trouver la tenue idéale qui, selon Tomoyo, rendrait Sakura encore plus belle qu'une déesse (Vaut mieux lui laisser ses illusions à cette chère Tomoyo, non ?o). Le soir, les deux garçons, en parfaits gentlemans, vinrent chercher les jeunes filles chez elles et, avec tout le respect qu'ils leurs devaient, les complimentèrent sur leurs grandes beautés. Ensuite, ils partirent en direction du lieu où se déroulait la fête c-à-d, le quartier des affaires de Hong Kong. En chemin, Syaoran et Eriol ne se privèrent pas de taquiner les jeunes filles, ce qui pouvaient bien laisser deviner dans quelle humeur elle se trouvaient. Arrivés sur les lieux, la fête battait son plein ce qui rendirent Sakura et Tomoyo de très bonne humeur (Après la pluie vient le beau temps ! C'est bien connu !).  
Saki (émerveillée): Ma-gni-fi-que !  
Tomi 'dans le même état: A vous coupez le souffle !  
En effet, il y avait des kiosque partout ! L'un vendait des pommes d'amours et du pop-corn de toutes les sortes tandis qu'un autre organisait divers jeux avec des prix à gagner et qu'encore un autre vendait divers boissons venues de partout dans le monde. Autant vous dire que les jeunes filles étaient aux anges ! Elles se mirent à courir d'un kiosque à l'autre comme deux petites folles tandis que leurs petites amis les regardaient faire, béats. Après un long moment (mais c' est surtout parce que ça les amusaient de voir celles qu'ils aiment réagir ainsi !), ils allèrent les calmer, non sans se moquer de leur comportement de petites filles. Ceci leurs valut un joli regard-qui-tue de leurs fiancées. Ils se firent néanmoins pardonnés en leurs offrant une peluche qu'ils avaient gagnés au tir à l'arc (Sont habiles ! J'en connais qui devraient prendre exemple sur eux ! ). Après une heure où ils ne firent que s'amuser, ils décidèrent qu' il était grand temps de mettre le plan en action.  
Sakura (en mettant sa main au ventre): Je commence à ne pas me sentir très bien ! Je crois que je vais aller me reposer un tit peu.  
Tomi: Tu veux qu'on parte ?  
Eri: Il n'y a aucun souci, tu sais ! Ta santé avant tout !  
Saki: C'est gentil les amis mais je ne veux pas vous gâchez votre soirée ! Continuez à vous amusez. Pendant ce temps, je vais me reposer. Dans plus ou moins une demie heure, on se rejoint près de l'immeuble en forme de couteau (CCS : movie 1) !  
Syao: Tu es sûr ?  
Saki: Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiètes pas !  
Elle s'éloigna d'eux, les saluant de la main. Les 3 amis la regardèrent partir, chacun espérant que tout se passe comme prévu. Tomoyo, plus observatrice que les deux garçons, remarqua qu'une ombre emprunta la même direction que Sakura.  
Tomi (souriante): Le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon ! V'nez, passons à la phase 2.  
Pendant ce temps, du côté de Sakura...  
La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à une ruelle qu'elle emprunta. Celle-ci était sombre et pas très rassurante. A un moment donné, elle s'arrêta et fit semblant de penser à quelque chose en fermant les yeux. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps ! Quelqu'un l'avait attrapé au niveau de la taille et, à l'aide de son autre main, empêchait la jeune fille de hurler. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et murmura:  
Voix: Le moment est enfin arrivé, tu ne crois pas ?  
La jeune fille essaya de se débattre, en vain. L'homme avait une sacré poigne. Il se mit à rire, un rire froid et cruel. Ensuite, il sortit un poignard d'un de ses poches et le mit au cou de Sakura. La jeune japonaise paniqua et commença à verser des larmes. L'homme ne s'en souciant guère, il la retourna et, au moment de le lui enfoncer dans le coeur, elle l'interpella.  
Saki (en continuant de pleurer): Avant que vous ne me tuez, j'aimerais savoir ce que moi et ma famille nous vous avons fait !  
Homme: Oh mais rien du tout ! On m'a seulement ordonner de vous éliminez et de ramener ce qui avaient été volé !  
Saki: Je ne comprends pas un mot ! Expliquez- vous à la fin !  
Homme: Mais c'est très simple ! Tes parents étaient archéologues et un jour, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur des ruines au Mont Fuji, ils ont fait la découverte des plans d'une machine capable de détruire l'Amérique entière ! Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'étaient qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux qui nous a informé de l'existence de ses documents. Le chef de la mafia est venu en personne pour acheter ces fameux documents mais tes parents se sont doutés de ce qu' ils contaient en faire, une fois les documents en sa possession. Ils ont alors refusés son offre. Le chef de la mafia m'a engagé pour les éliminés. Seulement, le jour où j'ai débarquer chez vous, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient plus les plans alors je les ai quand même tué ! Ensuite, ton frère a débarqué, je lui ai demandé et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Alors, je l'ai aussi tué. Je me suis donc dit que ça devait être toi qu'ils les avaient alors j'ai commencé à te chercher. La suite, tu la connais !  
Ce que l'homme ne savait pas, c'était que Tomoyo et les autres c-à-d les garçons, Yuki et quelques policiers étaient là. Ils avaient donc tout entendu mais Tomoyo avaient quand même pris la liberté d'enregistrer la confession sur magnétophone. Ayant toutes les preuves dont il avait besoin, Yuki ordonna aux policiers d'agir, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.  
Policier 1: Ne bougez plus !  
Policier 2: Levez les mains sans faire d'histoire !  
Policier 3: Vous êtes cernés alors rendez-vous ! (il ment ! C'est pas bien, surtout de la part de la police.)  
L'homme, d'abord surpris, lança, furieux, un juron. Pourtant, il n'avait pas la moindre attention de se laisser arrêter sans avoir accompli sa tâche. Dès lors, il se rua sur Sakura, poignard à la main.  
Saki: Ahhhhhhhhhhh !  
Pan pan ! (suis pas sûr que ce soit cela, mais tant pis !)  
Il s'écroula à terre. En effet, deux balles l'avaient touché : une dans la jambe et l'autre, dans l'épaule où il tenait l'arme. Sakura, quant à elle, était pétrifiée. Elle venait d'échapper à deux doigts de la mort. Si les policiers n'avaient pas eurent le réflexe de tirer, elle serait sans doute... Enfin, tout était maintenant fini et elle préférait ne plus y penser. Elle se laissa tombée à terre, les larmes aux yeux. Syaoran, Eriol et Tomoyo se ruèrent sur elle, craignant le pire. Mais lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle pleurait sous le coup de l'émotion, leurs visages se radoucirent et chacun la consolèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.  
Tomi: Allez, Sakura ! Souris !  
Eri: Tout est fini, maintenant !  
Syaoran se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer. Il s'avait évidemment qu'elle allait se calmer. Elle se laissa bercer tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Pendant que des médecins s'occupaient de l'assassin, d'autres vinrent vérifier que Sakura allait bien. Elle n'avait rien à part une légère coupure sur le cou. L'homme passa une semaine à l'hosto. Faut dire aussi que les policiers ne l'avaient pas raté. Bien entendu, il dut tout avouer puisque sa confession avait été enregistrée. Grâce à ses autres révélations, toute la mafia fut arrêtée ainsi que le fameux traître, le professeur Hisao. Après des mois et des mois de procès, la sentence se fit connaître : 24 ans de prison avec sursis pour tous, sans exception ! 6 années étaient passées depuis. Sakura et Syaoran étaient mariés tout comme Eriol et Tomoyo. Sakura et Syaoran étaient parents d'une petite fille de 1 an et demi et Eriol et Tomoyo, d'un petit garçon du même âge. Sakura et Tomoyo travaillaient dans une agence de mannequin, Syaoran, lui, était devenu archéologue et Eriol, comptable (Ouh la la ! Il doit ne pas avoir que des amis, le pauvre !).

**End**

Enfin fini ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi de cette histoire ? Moi, tout compte fait, je suis plutôt satisfaite de mon histoire ! Pour ceux qui ont aimés, je leur réserve une petite surprise ! Et oui, vous avez bien devinez ! Il va y avoir une suite à cette histoire ! Faudra simplement que vous patientez un tout ch'tit peu !  
Sakura888. 


End file.
